


Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust

by how_about_no



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Harry Styles as Prince Charming, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, they work at disneyland bascially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis work at Disneyland, and they happen to meet when they are contractually obliged to stay in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, self indulgent, and will not be carried on.
> 
> Enjoy!

When people say that Disneyland is magical, it isn’t about the rides, the food, or the scenery. When people say Disneyland is magical, they’re talking about the people, the atmosphere, the love. Without the passion of those who love Disney and childlike wonder, Disneyland would be nothing but overly expensive buildings that no one really cares about.

  
Harry is always grateful for the fact that he gets to be even a small part of that.

  
“Oh no!” Harry runs over to a little girl with bright red cheeks and tear brimmed eyes, “What happened, princess?”

  
“I- I dropped my ice cream.” Her bottom lip trembles and Harry widens his eyes in overly dramatic shock.

  
“We can’t have that, can we, princess?” Harry looks up at the girl’s parents, who are beaming at him like they see the magic too. He hopes they do, “How about we fix that.”  
He stands up and holds his hand out, watching as the little girl’s eyes dry as she hesitantly takes it. As they walk over to the nearest stall, Harry relishes in the fact that he can bring joy to this little girl with the power that a simple costume gives him.

It was over a year ago that he got the part. They have very strict guidelines for who gets what part in Disneyland, making sure everyone looks like their part, so no child can see through the rouse and lose the magic of the place. Every day, Harry has to smooth down his unruly curls to look like Prince Charming. It was unnatural and even after a year he isn’t used to not having his curls falling into his eyes every minute. It also took a lot of practise to perfect his American accent. It still sounds fake to his own ears, but others seem convinced by it. No matter how strange it feels, though, seeing the smile on kids’ faces when they get to meet Cinderella’s prince is worth it every time.

  
“Your dress looks familiar.” Harry frowns, tapping his chin in fake thought, seeing the little girl giggle in the corner of his eye, “Are you- by any chance- Cinderella?”

  
“Yes.” The little girl tucks her chin into her chest and giggles.

  
“Oh my!” Harry puts a hand to his chest, “Excuse my manners, princess.” He ducks down to her level and bows, blinking slowly at her as if she’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, “We haven’t seen each other in so long. Have you become even more beautiful in my absence?” All the girl does in reply is giggle, so Harry just smiles at her, “My dear, we must get you your ice cream immediately!”

  
He gets up again and hurries over to the stall where a college student immediately straightens and smiles from their vacant slump.

  
“Some ice cream for my princess, please, good sir.” Harry grins at the boy, then slaps his forehead, “How could I forget?” He kneels in front of the girl again, “Flavour, my lady?”

“Strawberry." 

  
“Clever and beautiful.” Harry shakes his head, then stands up again, “Strawberry for my princess.”

  
A few moments later, Harry’s handing the little girl a cone of fresh strawberry ice cream, and the parents are thanking him profusely for making their daughter’s trip. He quickly signs ‘charming’ in their autograph book, smiles some more, then says ‘Farewell, my love!’ as he walks away from the family.

  
His heart is still light when he bumps into someone’s back.

  
“Woah!” The person stumbles forward, then turns around. Harry gapes for a moment, realising he’s just knocked into Peter Pan of all people. More concerning was the fact that Peter was gorgeous. Over his time working at Disney, Harry has met a few Peters, but none of them had such striking blue eyes and crinkly eyed smiles.

  
“Sorry.” Harry drops into a bow when he realises that there were children gathered around the shorter boy before he bumped into him, “My mistake.”

  
“Are you one of those princes?” Peter tilts his head, smirking like a child. Which, Harry guesses, is kind of his job, “Do you guys know who this fella is?”

  
“Prince Charming!” A few of the kids shout, and Peter holds a hand to his chest.

  
“My, oh my,” He drawls, looking at Harry with wide eyes as Harry pretends to straighten with pride, something a prince would surely do, “Charming, is he? I do see it.”

  
“Prince Charming,” Harry tilts his head, smiling, “And who are you?”

  
“Well,” Peter scratches his head, shrugging, “I think you might have to ask my friends here.”

  
“Oh, do you guys know?” Harry turns to the little gaggle of children to see that it has grown since he last looked. He realises an interaction between Prince Charming and Peter Pan is probably fairly rare. It isn’t often that Harry gets to interact with anyone in character apart from Cinderella, so he’s going to seize this opportunity. Of course, it is a big motivator that the man playing Peter is so stunning.

  
“Peter Pan!” They yell, and Harry gasps.

  
“I’ve heard about your heroic pursuits with Captain Hook.” Harry improvises, shaking his head as if in awe, “You are a boy worthy of the title of prince.”

  
“Oh, no.” Peter scoffs as the children all shout in agreement, “I’d look silly on a throne, but I wouldn’t mind one of those shiny looking crowns, mister.”

  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Harry smiles, and Peter smiles back. Then they’re just smiling at each other, Harry forgetting that they’re in the presence of children and he needs to perform for them.

  
“Princes also have to be awfully grown up,” Peter laughs, then drops to the floor to sit, leaning back on his hands, “That’s not for me, sorry.”

  
“Sometimes we all wish we didn’t have to grow up.” Harry nods, then turns to the children, “It has been lovely seeing all of your lovely faces!” He crouches so he can look at every one of them, “And just so you know,” He cups a hand around the side of his mouth so he can stage whisper, “Peter would have to take off that silly hat of his to fit on a crown.”

  
The children giggle as Peter indignantly squawks. Harry winks at him before walking away, ready for his meet and greet in fifteen minutes, his heart hammering in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- girlsf0rgirls
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
